


We Could Be Together

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Jade is on vacation when she meets the mermaid princess Feferi, who gives her something that lets her come underwater. Little do the two of them know but Rose, an octopus lady and sea witch, has taken an interest in Jade as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Together

**Some excerpts of a hypothetical comic**

first pages:

(1)

(2)

.

final panel :)


End file.
